dynastyofdungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hints Tips
7 ways to get ahead in Dynasty of Dungeons. If you’ve played Dynasty of Dungeons you have probably seen both how competitive the Arena can be and how challenging the Dungeons can be, making the game incredibly fun, yet tricky to get ahead of others. Below is a list of seven suggestions for how a player may use strategy to overcome obstacles and defeat difficult foes, or finally crush that tricky Dungeon boss you’ve been stuck on. ' Ensure your demons are trained well' ' ' and according to your strategy. ''' If your strategy is to have your Overlord on the front lines, it is advisable to train your Overlord’s defense more than his/her offense, and vice versa. This goes for all your heroes depending on your strategies, as training costs gold, and gold is expensive, however some of the later points will give tips about how to collect more gold. 1. '''Use your Fury Skills wisely One of the keys to victory in Dynasty of Dungeons is proper timing of Fury Skills, and using the right fury skill. It is more advisable, for example, to use FireBee’s Fury Skill at either the start of a battle to take out a weaker opponent, or to take down the health of a stronger opponent towards the latter stages of a battle. It is a waste of fury points if the skill is used on a weak opponent with low health, in this scenario a team fury attack is more suitable. ' Check your ‘Missions’ often' Under the ‘Home’ tab there is a button called ‘Missions’ where players can complete small tasks daily to receive rewards. Most of these tasks are simple and completing all of them means big rewards quite easily. While these tasks become more difficult to accomplish as the game progresses, during the early stages of the game they can be crucial to beating a stronger opponent. 1. ' Spend your resources wisely' Resources are vital to staying ahead in Dynasty of Dungeons and spending resources wisely is vital to your strategy. One important example of this is the player’s use of mana in evolution. Players can choose which mana they wish from their victories in the black tower, and the mana they choose should be directly influenced by which demon they wish to evolve next. 1. Tap on your enemies to see their stats When facing an opponent, players can tap on any of the opponent’s demons to see the demon’s stats. This can help the player decide where to place their demons and which demon to attack first 1. Collect your gold often! At the centre of the map, to the East of the Black Tower is the Overlord’s tower. Once you have conquered several regions of the map, and unlocked a few demons, the taxes from these will start to accrue. It is advisable that you collect this gold often so that when your coffers are full you don’t lose potential taxes. Players can collect gold from this tower every 30 minutes. ' ' ' ' ' Visit the pirate ship later, rather than soo ner' The pirate ship in Dynasty of Dungeons is a vital market place for receiving new items in the game, however it is unnecessary to pay for items in the pirate ship. In general, if you wait long enough, eventually the items will become freely available and paying for the items will become unnecessary. Hope this was helpful!